Ouran High school Animal club?
by dragonstar368
Summary: FWAH! Renge has turned the host club into 'cute' animals! They have been thrown into america as pets and wild animals and separated from eachother! Will they find the rest of the Hosts? T for violence in very late chapters. Kyoya is a tiny bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

Renge had just made a new machine. "This will make them so cute and popular NO ONE will be able to take it!" Renge then Squeed and proceded to call the host club for a emergency meeting.

"what is it reeeenge?" Kaoru and Hikaru complained

"BE QUIET AD LISTEN! I have made a ray, this ray will turn you into CUTE animals, not ugly ones. Now stand still!" And before anyone could make a move, Renge had pressed the button. Then, with a flash of black light all the Host club members were gone!

"That did NOT go as planned... But oh well!" and Renge went back down under the music room 3's flooring

"Space unicorn..."

"WAKE UP KING!"

"Ah yes, I am the host club's king" Tamaki snapped out of his daydream. He saw before him... A orange and white cat? Amber-yellow eyes?

"Yes... King... urk!" the Orange cat smothered a laugh, Did that cat just talk?

"I can talk to animals? I CAN TALK TO ANIMALS! HEY HEY EVERYONE, I CAN TALK TO- hey wait... WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki screamed.

"1, You can talk to animals, sort of... 2, I don't know, 3, LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

Tamaki looked down to see some cream-colored paws

"AAAAH!"  
>"Quiet, our owner will hear us!"<p>

"owner?"

"were pet cats, we have to be owned by someone if we are in a hous- Ah, here she is now." A teenager with Strawberry blond hair down to her back walked in and hugged the orange one.

"Hi frisky, I love you!" She kissed him on the head

"first of all, I'm KAORU, not FRISKY, and second, I'm glad you love me, but this is kind of sudden." Kaoru said, but all it came out as was 'Mrrrr'

"I gotta do homework Frisk, and Nehamiah, I love you too, Bye Bye!" And she headed out to the porch, where her calculator and math were (supposedly) waiting.

While that was happening...

A gray squirrel with tiny glasses woke up, only thinking of one thing...

"Acorns! I must have acorns! Once I'm rich with acorns I will use them to benifit myself! Wait... why do I want acorns... I should want money..." Kyoya looked down to see furry gray feet with a bushy tail wrapped across them. "A squirrel? Couldn't they have done better? Next time I will bribe them with Acorns." Then he spotted it, a sparkle of sunlight off of... could it be? A calculator! He needed one of those to manage the acorn trade. He slowly crept down to the tip of the branch and jumped...

Present Time...

The girl, a american, Saw a Squirrel jump and take the calculator, And did it have... Glasses? Hmm... Oh well, probably a illusion.

"HEY! SQUIRREL! GIVE IT BACK!" She went on yelling.

When she gave up, she opened the door and turned around for the final scream when she noticed the squirrel wasn't there. Little did she know Kyoya was now under the couch with his new calculator.

Tamaki sniffed.

"I smell... Rodent! Why is it so appetizing..."

"Hmm..." Kaoru sniffed "I see what you me- Must stalk prey... Natural instinct..."

Kyoya Pricked his ears.

"I thought I heard Tamaki..." Just then, a cream colored paw and purple eyes appeared. Then the Eyes widened.

"I-I can't Kaoru, I can't kill him, He seems farmiliar, with the calculator and glasses..."

So It was Tamaki, and Kaoru too!

"Can you hear me? I'm Kyoya, the squirrel, as much as I hate to say it."

"KYOYAAAAA!" Tamaki leaped on the squirrel as he crawled out from under the couch, then licked him. Something amazing happened as the cat tonge scraped across the fur. Kyoya turned human!

"Tamaki, my fur is not... hey, I'm human!" Tamaki was so happy that Kyoya was human he licked his bare skin of his leg and Kyoya was a squirrel again...

The teen, known as Tea turned around and saw a flash of black in the living room, and a guy... Mustve been her imagination she claimed.

"Thanks alot Tamaki, now I'm a squirrel again."

"Sorry!"

"Look, don't fight, I get it, Tamaki's lick will turn us from human to back."

"Well just turn us into humans and get us out!"

"You don't get it Kyoya, We may need the help of the humans."

"Like what?"

"Like-"

"WATCH OUT KAORU! HUMAN!" Tamaki yelled frantically as Kaoru was scooped up.

"The more I think about it frisky, the more I'm sure... You look like this character from a Anime I watch, you wouldn't know it, It's called Ouran high school host club. I can show it to you some time, anyway, you look like Kaoru Hitachiin, And Nemo, you look sort of like Tamaki Souh, and act like him you lovable dumbo, And is this a mou- MY CALCULATOR!" She grabbed the calculator with one hand and Kyoya with the other, and as a effort to get him down, Tamaki licked Kyoya's foot

"TAMAKI NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Moments later, in a faraway forest...

"WHY DID I WAKE UP AS A FOX LYING ON YOU HIKARU! HUH? HUH!" The dusty brown for screamed at the now slyly smiling cat.

"Oh Haruhi, it was because of destiny" Hikaru licked her nose.

"Whatever, lets just find everyone else" Haruhi said, annoyed as she sped off into the forest with Hikaru on her tail, Literally, he hung onto her tail with his teeth.

In a apartment of a hunter...

"Taka-chan! Taka-Chan?" The light honey-colored Chihuahua said, concerned for the great black lab who was waking up. "Ahh, Taka-chan is awake! Yay!" Mori looked at the smiling Chihuahua that was Hunny. Mori got up, shaking his head, and Hunny climbed on his back. "Lets go Taka-chan!"

"Yeah."

Our friends in Tea's house

As Tamaki licked Kyoya's foot Kyoya grew within Tea's grasp.

"Whoa... EEEE! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING FARMILIAR ABOUT YOU!"

"Let go of me."

"Okay, anyway, its time for Frisky's bath. and please don't steal my calculator." She let go of Kyoya

"That's not such a good ide-"

"Nonsense, Frisky needs a bath"

"But you see, Frisky is actually K-"

"Frisky is Frisky, I know." Tea said scooping up Kaoru and tickling his chin with a finger "Isn't that right my love?" she walked away as he smiled from her shoulder at Kyoya and Tamaki, winked and gave them a thumbs up.

"I'm not sure if thats good or bad what he just did..." Kyoya said, puzzled as Tamaki licked him to change him back to normal.

Haruhi stopped to rest as a thunderstorm brewed.

"We can never run so fast as to get out of all these tall trees before that hits!" She said with a tremble.

"Don't worry Haruhi, you have THE GREAT AND MIGHTY HIKARU TO PROTECT YOU! FOLLOW ME!"

"Thats not helping Hikaru..." Just then a bolt of lightning sizzled the tree next to them and Haruhi decided it was better to go with Hikaru than to end up like that tree, so she sped off after him until they came to a apartment building. They ended up in the basement of the apartment. Haruhi stayed as far away from Hikaru as possible, but when a huge crack of thunder boomed she raced over to him as he licked her cheek and wrapped his tail around her, blushing under all that fur.

"H-Haruhi, I wanted... I wanted to tell you something..."

"meep"

"What?"

"I'm scared..."

"I can keep you safe Haruhi, 'Cause I love you..." He blushed madly though no one could see in the darkness

"I love you too..."

"Re-really?"

"Sure, you are my best friend! Friends are like brothers and sisters!"

"Oh..."

"You sound dissapointed, something wrong?"

"No, really, its nothing..."

Tea's house

"Frisky, get in the bath"

"make me"

"Yea yea, meow, Imma make you get in that tub Frisk" And with that sheforced him in the water and scrubbed him with cat shampoo as Kaoru blushed, unknow to the human. He hadn't been bathed in 11 years, much less by a girl the same age as him! "Okay love, all dry!" She kissed the top of Kaoru's head and his nose "You can be fluffy and clean now!" She opened the door and he refused to go. "Something wrong Frisk? Oh yes! I forgot your brushing and massage!

"You treat me well Tea, What I would give to be human and be your Bestest friend... With benifits"

"Meow meow meow, yes I know, I wish you could be human too, And friend with benifits? What do you mean?"

"Wait, Tea can talk to cats"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, and yes, I'm a cat whisperer, It skips a generation.

"Wow"

"Yeah yeah, anyway, why does you voice sound like Kaoru's from OHSHC?"

"Because-"


End file.
